<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To See Through Closed Doors by keke1213</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951613">To See Through Closed Doors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keke1213/pseuds/keke1213'>keke1213</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Athletic twins, Child Neglect, Dipper doesn't have a crush on Wendy, Dipper doesn't wear a hat, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Robbie is a jerk, The twins are 14, no beta we die like men, slight PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keke1213/pseuds/keke1213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All their lives Dipper and Mabel had only had each other. At school, in public, and ESPECIALLY at home. Being sent away by their parents was a blessing in disguise. Will their news friends at Gravity Falls be able to reveal the truth behind their protectiveness over each other. Or will they become some of the many people that never tried to dig deep enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To See Through Closed Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction on Ao3. I have written Wattpad stories, but I feel like this is different. Since it 's summer break I have decided to work on this fic for as long as I can without giving up. Also in this fic they are dressed how they are in the Fight Falls AU (even tho this is not an AU). I hope you enjoy!</p><p>p.s. I will gratefully accept any professional criticism, but try to stay positive in the comments &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"DIPPER! Wake up we're finally here!" Mabel screamed as their bus pulled up to their stop. She had been excitingly bouncing in her seat ever since they had left home, and because their parents couldn't bother to see them off Dipper had to deal with it by himself. Now that he thought about it he didn't want his parents to "deal" with her anyway. They had been together for 14 years, he was used to it by now.</p><p>"I was never asleep in the first place." Dipper groaned as he gathered his stuff together. At first glance one might assume that the twins had chosen to pack lightly, but in reality what they had was all they owned. Their parent would never buy them anything but the bare minimum, and asking for money was just ASKING for another argument to break out. In short their luggage mostly consisted of Dipper's books and notes, and Mabel's arts and crafts supplies that she may have or may have not 'borrowed' from the school. After they got their things together Dipper finally had the chance to look at their surroundings. From the looks of it they were in the middle of nowhere, which by the way did nothing to soothe his worries. The only thing around for miles were the trees and what looked to be their new home. </p><p>"C'mon Mabel." Dipper muttered has he dragged her by her sleeve towards the door. They had barely taken two steps before there was an explosion of smoke blinding them. When the smoke cleared there was a weird man standing in front of them. He was wearing a black suit with a strange hat on his head, and he was holding a cane that didn't look like it had been used for its original purpose. Before Mabel could scream out of excitement or Dipper could ask what the hell was going on the man spoke.</p><p>"Hey kids! I'm your Grunkle Stan and I'm here to welcome you to the Mystery Shack!" Cue The 'S' falling off of the shabby building so that the title now read 'Mystery Hack'.<br/>
While Dipper was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on, Mabel had already started on one of her tangents.</p><p>"Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD! How did you do that? Was is magic? Are you a wizard? Can you fly? *gasp* Do you have a flying broom stick?" The man did not seem prepared for that reaction at all. If Dipper didn't know any better he would say that the man- er Grunkle Stan looked almost scared. Surprisingly Grunkle Stan easily shook off his fear and regained his smile. </p><p>"C'mon in kids. This is where all the magic happens." At that Dipper proceeded to roll his eyes as he followed the man inside. Meanwhile Mabel let out another squeal of excitement as she zoomed past him with all of her belongings.</p><p>Dipper sighed, "This is gonna be a loooong summer."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this chapter was very short, but it's only the first one. From now on I will try to make them longer but no promises.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>